Child of the Gods
by Irate Prophet
Summary: Robin isn't your everyday Witch, she is a Demigod only mortal daughter of Zeus, yerning to escape the fame of her Father she transfers to Hogwarts to start a new, but her beloved normal life is shattered, when odd things happen, read to find out New CH 7
1. Chapter I

Hi I decided to start this for no real reason just for fun, I don't have time read the books, so I watched the movies, for the idea I have I'm going to change the very beginning and the end of the third story, please note this 4th year and Lupin never quit that's the ending I changed. Thank you for reading my notes and one more thing, I've chosen title E couldn't decide on which title to use these are the five, Perspective names I could think up please be so kind as too give me your input as too which name I should choose or if you can think of something better please tell me. I own it HA! I'm not sure if I should rate R or PG-13 because of Ares he come later on, I might have over rated it but I don't want fanfiction banning me for under rating something please give me your option Thank you. **(NOTE) ****I must apologise for this mix up when i first started this book I named the star Dezaray but later on I changed her name to Robin and forgot to change the name in the first Chapter and loaded the book with out realising I have sense changed the name and that is the reasons for this update, again I am Sorry and to make up for this I'm working double hard on the next Chapter and hope to have it up in the next day or two. Thank you for your time and understanding **

**A: Harry Potter and the Demigod**

**B: Harry Potter and the Half-blood Daughter of Zeus **

**C: Harry Potter and the Goddess of Kindness and Purity**

**D: Child of the Gods**

**E: Demigod**

**By Irate Prophet**

Just two more weeks, two more weeks until Harry could leave the twisted care of the Dursley's and return to his loving friends and wonderful life back at Hogwarts; the two longest weeks of his life were the weeks Harry waited to return to Hogwarts. Harry lay on his cot of a bed dreaming of when he can return to Hogwarts his friends Ron and Hermione, learning of magic, Harry would never admit this too a single soul but learning of magic made him feel closer to his parents. Even though he can't remember them, it gives him comfort to know he walks in the same halls they did, possibly sit in the same chair, it's almost like their walking with him.

"HARRY!" pounded Uncle Vernon; Harry narrowed his eyes at the door annoyingly

"I wonder when he's going to put a hole in that door, he pounds it so much." Harry grumbled answering the door less then enthusiastically

"It's 5:30, why haven't you started dinner yet?" Vernon ordered more then asked, Harry sighed and walked past holding in the urge to cast a spell or retort in someway

"Don't you sigh at me, or I wont send you off to the school of yours," Harry's eyes shot open stuck here God forbid, he swallowed his words

'Just a few more weeks' Harry reminded himself giving him some confidence,

A young girl sat in her large room it was filled with books of magic from her Wizardry School, Magia di dei, or Gods Magic. A large queen size bed was blanketed by the world's best lavender silk blankets, and in the corner an oak bow with an ivory handle and silver arrows, an elegant marble fireplace. With a large painting above it, of a young woman with strawberry blonde hair, the most amazing sapphire blue eyes, she was tall dressed in violet and royal blue robes with a crest of a griffin, her face was kind and gentle a mothers face, her eyes held love and power,

"Mother, I wish I could have known you." Said the young girl, her short pixie cut raven hair with blond tips, with amazing sapphire blue eyes, a small yet cute nose and a beautiful smile, she wore lavender silk robes,

'What were you like mom; dad says I have your spirit, your determination, loyalty, kindness, strength, even your laugh, I guess in a way I know you threw knowing myself, but I would prefer the real you.' The young girl thought, she had lived with her father and his wife and other children, uncles, nephews and nieces, sense she was a baby, she was treated and thought of as a member of the family even though she was a child of her fathers affair

"Robin," she looked over to the loving face of her father, his once black hair white with age, his face was aged but not badly, with his chocolate brown eyes,

"Dad, what's up?" she asked in her normal happy voice

"Your school head master would like to talk with you." He said, Robin frowned slightly

"Umm ok, I'll take Falcon, thanks Dad," Robin smiled

"Sure, sure,"

"Is everything ok?"

"Hmm, fine we'll talk later." Robin reluctantly left her father, and walked into the courtyard, all the rooms lead to the courtyard, there were open halls adjoining the rooms; Robin whistled sharply calling her faithful Pegasus, Falcon the pure white horse flew down landing next to Robin rearing up on its back legs spreading open its white fatherly wings, Robin rolled her eyes

'Show off' she thought to herself, Robin mounted the bareback horse holding onto its main, Falcon reared up again taking off in a running start then spread open its wings taking off into the air leaving behind a handful of feathers fluttering down.

Robin and Falcon flew threw the clouds of Mount Olympus gazing down at the land below there were several muggle villages and towns near her home of Mt. Olympus but her school and the Wizard town of Maghi di Olympian rested on the small island of Scisthus in the Adriatic sea. One of Robin's greatest joys is riding on Falcon threw the clouds.

"I never noticed how much has changed in one summer Falcon; hey looked who it is." Robin pulled next to the flying silver chariot with two buck deer pulled the chariot,

"Hi Artamis, what are you up too?" Robin asked, Artamis's light brown hair was held back by blue hair band and braided with light green eyes; she wore royal blue robes with silver sandals, she smiled at Robin

"Hey, I'm just off to Africa, some poor little child is in desperate need of my help, where are you headed?" the young Goddess asked

"Oh, my head master wants to see me." Artamis frowned

"See that's what happens when you're taught by a mortal, they have problems with you, you're not good enough or something, any excuse they can think of too pick on you, you're a Demigod you should be taught by gods." Preached Artamis, Robin wondered if she always thought this why, or if it is just because of her.

"Yes Artamis, I've been taught by and lived with gods my whole life, I wanted to meet mortals, learn their ways, you know it was my decision to go to wizardry school I can't sit on Olympus forever." Said Robin

"I know I know well whatever the headmaster wants better be good news. I'll see ya Robin," Artamis pulled her chariot and headed for Africa, Robin landed in the outside court yard of her school, it was a centuries old castle built back in the 1400s. Robin used her magic to change her clothing she wore blue jean short pants, with a blue and white tie-die t-shirt, with blue and white Nikes, Robin dismounted Falcon just as Professor Phoenix walked her way, he wore black robes with a tall hat he was a thin middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair with a big smile.

"Robin I'm glad you could come so soon," smiled the headmaster

"I came as soon as I could, is anything wrong." Asked Robin as Falcon walked off to eat

"Heavens no child, as a matter of fact, my old Friend Professor Dumbledore visited me this summer, he runs the wizardry school Hogwarts, in England." Said Professor Phoenix

"Yes, I've heard of it." Answered Robin

"Well I told him about you, and he was wondering if you would like to transfer to Hogwarts for your remaining education?" said Phoenix

"Study in England, that would be different from Greece, all right I'll do it." Answered Robin smiling, she wanted a life away from the Gods, where people don't know she's a Demigod, daughter of Zeus, she never believed she had a true friend, all her friends were rep friends, friends that only want to be your friend to say they are friends with the daughter of Zeus,

'Finely a new start away from the fame of my father,'

"WONDERFUL! I'll owl Professor Dumbledore right away, pleasant flight." Professor Phoenix waved good-bye, as Robin mounted Falcon and headed back to Olympus.

**End chapter here**

Yes I know this is short but I believe this will be a short book and I shouldn't a new one before I finish my last one, but I wanted to get this out before the new movie comes out, and as they say times a tickin'


	2. Chapter II

**I was about half way threw the second chapter when i changed the name because I've use it in another book already and I hate using the same name in two different booksit just makes it annoying in my eyes I apologise for the confustion andi hope to enjoythis chapter.**

**Chapter II**

"Dad," Robin called as Falcon flew off,

"Robin, I take it your meeting with Professor Phoenix went well," said Zeus approaching his daughter with open arms, she was the only Demigod of Zeus left in the world, Hera made sure of that, she killed any human Zeus dare fall in love with.

"Yes, he offered me to study in England, in Hogwarts." Started Robin, she was careful when telling her father certain things, being the fact he was more protective of her then a mother bear

"England!" he bellowed, "It's too far away you could get hurt." Yelled Zeus the clouds went dark thunder roared and lightning clashed

"It's my choice; I want to go there where no one knows I'm your daughter." Robin yelled back

"Are you ashamed of me?" Zeus asked yelling

"Of course not, but I want real friends, not friends that are just there to say they know the daughter of Zeus. Everyone treats me differently because I'm your kid, their all afraid if they offend me you'll kill them." Retorted Robin

"I would, no one insults my daughter." Retorted back

"I know that dad, but I want real friends who aren't afraid of me or you." Robin said softly, Zeus calmed down and the sky with him

"I know Robin, I just worry about you, my other children are all gods and can't be killed by humans, but you're only a demigod you can die I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Because of you, there is peace between Hades and I, he use to hate me because he got the underworld but we put our hate aside for love of you, you are so important to everyone here. You calmed the burning hatred Hera has for me, she miscarried our last child I don't know what she would do if she lost you." Zeus's voice was calm and quite

"Dad you can't expect me to stay hidden here forever, I love living here but I also was to experience the world, I will die one day don't let me waist my life." Robin was always the voice of reason for the gods Zeus hugged his daughter

"If you which to go to this Hogwarts, then I shall not stop you. But do me one favour, take my name is England be known a Robin Scelto?" Said the mighty King

"Of course Dad, thank you Father for everything you have given me." Robin left her father to pack school was starting in a few days she had to get ready

"So you're leaving us." Said Hera standing in the doorway wearing pure white robes

"Hera you raised me like your own, I've lived the best life anyone can ask for but I want to know what they live like, I am half human remember, don't worry I'll be fine and back next summer." Said Robin to her second mother

"I know, when Zeus brought you home saying you were his child and your mother was dead I thought I was given a second chance to be a mother again my greatest joy was rising you thank you." Hera hugged her daughter; "I want to give you something," Hera gave Robin an orange and white Turkish Van Kedi Cat with one green eye and one blue

"Too keep you company," Robin smiled holding the cat

"Thanks Hera," Hera tearfully smiled and left

"So what am I to name you? How about Missy," the cat growled

"No, ok Princess?" growling again

"Ok, ok, umm I know Jasmine," this time the young cat purred, "Jasmine it is." Jasmine watched Robin finish packing and occasionally batted at her hand when it got to close.

Two days later Robin, Zeus, and Hera stood on platform 9¾, Robin made Zeus dress like a human, he protested and started a storm about it, but Robin and Hera won. Hera wore a light blue button up silk shirt with black slacks, and black leather coat, while Zeus wore a royal blue suit with long black coat, Robin wore blue jeans mauve shirt and a black coat with Jasmine sitting faithfully at her feet purring.

"All right Robin, if any of these human give you any trouble tell me and I'll turn them into a slug for you." Robin glared at her father

"I have to do something." He grumbled Robin rolling her eyes then walked to the train; she bid them good-bye and went to find a compartment thankful she got away from them before Zeus got mad.

"I don't know why she can't get this training in Greece or with us, not these humans." Grumbled Zeus

"It's her decision." Zeus grumbled extremely unhappy

"You didn't mind it before." Said Hera

"She was in Greece before. Come on lets get out of here before I break my promise." Harry was looking around excitedly for his friends, he seen Ron with his family, he picked up his things hurrying to meet them he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he mumbled

"You should be Potter," spat none other then Malfoy, Harry groaned when he realized who he bumped into

"I was wrong, I'm not sorry." Retorted Harry and then the war of words began, Robin she forgot something making her way back she lightly bumped into one the boys in the argument

"Watch where you're going you stupid girl," Spat the blonde haired boy,

"Why do feel you're stupid?" Robin asked in an annoying pitying voice

"Are you deaf, I said you were stupid." Fumed Malfoy

"But you see when you badly try insult me, you're really saying what you think about yourself, do get enough love in your home?" said Robin

"I… You," Malfoy stormed off failing to have a come back

"Robin Scelto," Robin held out her hand

"Harry Potter," shaking her hand, "Never seen you before are you just starting?"

"Transferring from Greece,"

"Really, cool, that's my friend, Ron and his family," Ron and the family waving to Harry

"Hey Harry, who's your friend?" asked Ron

"Robin Scelto." she held out her hand,

"Ron Weasley," shaking her hand

"You must be that transfer student I heard about." Said Mr. Weasley

"That's right,"

"I heard Dumbledore asked you to come himself." Robin blushed

"Umm, Yea,"

"Wicked," said Ron, as the train blew it whistle

"You better go," said Mrs, Weasley

"Bye mom, bye dad," an emotional good bye, Robin managed too slip away with out notice, she hated emotional goodbyes aseptically with mothers it always made her feel lonely inside that she knew nothing of that side of the family. But no time too feel sorry for herself she was starting a knew life now, she found an empty compartment a collected herself before anyone came in. Jasmine jumped up on the seat next to her and laid down with her paws underneath her, Robin looked out the window stroking Jasmine's ear, she didn't even look up when the door opened,

"Excuse me?" Robin took a deep breath looking up being drawn from her little world

"May I join you?" the older man asked he had short dark blonde hair with a small moustache, and wore tan robes

"Oh sure," she smiled waking up her brain; she didn't even realize Jasmine had fallen asleep and curled into a ball. The man put his luggage away and sat down

"Professor Lupin," he introduced himself

"Robin Scelto"

"The new exchange student," Robin raised an eyebrow

'Dose everyone know who I am, so much or not being famous' thought Robin, Lupin smiled

"An exchange student is big news in Hogwarts." Robin sighed with relief; Robin stared out the window again petting the sleeping cat, humming lightly, she didn't know where she learned the song she always knew it

"Pardon my asking but where did you learn that song?" asked Lupin, Robin looked over puzzled she didn't realize she was humming so loudly

"Oh, umm, I've always known it; I figure my mom sang it to me or something." Robin felt almost uncomfortable taking about her to him but he wouldn't ask again if she answered.

"May I ask where your mother is?" Robins' faced darkened

"She died, when I was a baby." She answered coldly

"I'm sorry," when he said that it was like it made everything better

"It's ok." For the most part of the trip everything was quite until that is the door swung open with three students in the doorway

"Here you are, I was wondering what happened to you?" said Ron

"I didn't realize my whereabouts were so concerning." Remarked Robin with the same dry wit she outsmarted Malfoy with

"Well when someone cuts down Malfoy in a few words it's something to take note on." Said this new brown haired girl

"Yes well Malfoy wasn't too bright to begin with." Said Robin, everyone scuffled a laugh

"Hello Professor Lupin," Harry smiled

"Hello Harry," Lupin smiled to see Harry, he could dare say he missed the young troublemaker

"Oh before I forget, Robin meet Hermione." Introduced Harry

"Pleasure," said Robin

"I have to admit I would have liked too see Malfoy's face." Said Hermione

"It was priceless." Said Harry

"Well if you'll excuse me children, I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore." Said Lupin getting up to leave, not five minuets after he left Malfoy and his lackeys walked in

"Well Granger I see they let you back in." spat Malfoy, before Hermione could even think of a comeback

"What an incredibly intelligent insult Malfoy, did you think that up all by yourself." Spat Robin, Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Robin

"Well I doubt you have any intelligence seeing the company you keep." Said Malfoy arrogantly, as Crabbe and Goyle huffed a laugh

"Oh Malfoy, we can all plainly see that by the company you keep you must so sure of your inelegance, because it's impossible to believe that you only surround yourself with your lackeys because you question your self-worth and inability to actually make any true friend. Tell me were you loved as a child?" asked Robin in the same voice she outsmarted Malfoy with before, he sat dumbfounded trying to think of a comeback but his face went burning red and he stormed out his lackeys following him faithfully

"Robin one; Malfoy zip." Commented Robin as she watched the defeated Malfoy retreat, Professor Lupin entered the compartment again a perplexed look on his face

"Out smarted yet again." mumbled Robin, Lupin smiled, gradually the compartment air grew thick and energized with electricity, and Harry could feel a surge of energy in his lungs. Robin got up staring at Harry she could sense something was wrong then suddenly Harry was quickly pulled from the compartment threw the window bringing Robin along with him.

**End Chanter here:**


	3. Chapter III

**Harry Potter and the Demigod**

**Chapter III**

Robin and Harry fell to the ground hard, paralyzing the two students Harry landed three feet away from Robin facing her as she faced him, but what stood behind him bothered Robin more, a figure dressed in a long black hooded cloak stood ten feet from Harry. Robin could see a wand in his hands she knew he was the one that pulled them from the train, she could hear Harry's friends and Professor Lupin call their names but she couldn't speak or move. Robin watched the figure walk toward them and she could do nothing to stop it, she watched helpless as he came closer and closer she knew the Professors were running over to them but Robin knew the figure would reach them before they got close. Then suddenly a bolt of lightning in what was a clear sky conveniently struck the figure, the force of the bolt blew back Harry into the side of the train. But Robin was blown threw a window, compartment door, and window on the other side of the train, Robin gazed up into the night sky as it miraculously cleared up relieving thousands of stars and the brightest half moon anyone had ever seen. She could feel the shards of glass wedged in her skin and the warm blood trickling down she blacked out just as Professor Lupin came into view. The second Robin blacked out the sky clouded over again, rain poured as if crying, thunder, and lightning raged angry,

"We have to get her inside." Said Professor McGonagall

Robin awoke in the hospital wing she couldn't tell if it was night or day the thunder cloud were so dark, she could hear the raging storm outside angry, out of the corner of her eye Robin saw four Professor's an older woman, Dumbledore, a dark malicious looking man, and Lupin talking next to a bed housing the unconscious Harry four beds down,

"What are we going to do Albus, what if it was Lord Voldemort come to take his revenge?" asked an extremely concerned Professor McGonagall, Robin noticed the dark Professor starting to look her way, she quickly closed her eyes and focused all her energy to hearing the conversation

"Perhaps Minerva, we will have to be more careful this semester." Said Professor Dumbledore,

"Knowing Mr. Potter he will find trouble," remarked Professor Snape, "Still don't you think it's curious that, the bolt of lightning struck when it did?" asked Professor Snape,

"Lucky or not, it saved Harry and Robin's lives, Maybe we shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth." Said Professor Lupin, Harry sired slightly but fell back asleep,

"We should discuss this later," said Professor McGonagall leaving followed by Snape

"What ever your suspicions of Miss. Scelto might be they should wait until this mess it sorted out." Professor Lupin was angry with Dumbledore's request but nodded in agreement,

'What suspicions dose he meen?' thought Robin, as the Professors' opened the door to leave, Jasmine ran past them Dumbledore and Lupin looked at each other

"I thought her cat was put in the Gryffindor house with her other things?" asked Professor Dumbledore,

"It was," said Lupin, the cat jumped in her bed walked up to her head sniffing it she began to lick Robin,

"Hi Jasmine," said Robin weakly, Jasmine looked at her wide eyed "Don't worry I'll be ok," Robin scratched under her chin her favourite spot, Jasmine curled into a ball and slept next to Robin's head, Professor Lupin had quietly followed the cat he'd hoped to retrieve it with out waking Robin but to his surprise she was already awake,

"Dad turn off the storm please," immediately the storm stopped and cleared up revealing the half moon and thousands of bright stars it covered, Professor Lupin look out the window with amassment the storm that had raged with no sign of relinquishing it's rage suddenly stopped, Lupin left quietly careful not to allow Robin to know his presence

"Thanks Dad," Robin rolled over and fell back asleep, Robin awoke the next morning to an absolute gorgeous morning the sun was bright and warm, cloudless with a cool breeze, singing birds the days that only exist in dreams, Robin smiled she knew her father was apologizing for letting the lightning become so strong

"Its ok Dad," she said softly

"Robin, you're awake," said the extremely happy Hermione, no one could believe that Robin recovered so quickly her injuries were worse then Harry's, he was still unconscious and here was Robin walking around almost as if the lightning never happened. The Nurse insisted on keeping her in the hospital wing an extra day just to be safe, it was annoying for Robin but she would have to put up with it, after all how could she explain such a miraculous recovery. The grounds around Hogwarts were filed with rare blue flowers, they looked similar to a lotus flower only a pale blue with a royal blue trim, and whenever Hagrid would cut them down, they would grow back with in minuets. With the most amazingly beautiful scent imaginable, the best way to describe it is the scent of lilies mixed with yellow roses, the whole school smelt of the flowers most of the girls were out picking them trying to figure out what they were,

"Perhaps it's some kind of lily?" asked Hermione admiring the scent,

"It's not a lily that's for sure," said Annabel Nadeau, a third year Raven claw student, she and Hermione met two years ago on a school project and hit it off, becoming fast friends,

"It's a rare flower from Greece they grow outside my old school sometimes." Said Robin she couldn't help but over hear the two girls

"You know what flower this is?" asked Annabel, Robin shook her head yes,

"It's called Zeus's Apology, legend has it that whenever Zeus would make Hera really angry she would travel to Earth from Mount Olympus and hide in one of the forests disguised as some kind of animal so Zeus wouldn't find her. She would normally go back after she cooled down but one time Zeus did the mother of all stupid things. And Hera left vowing never to return, so after months of searching coming up empty handed, he created a flower with the most beautiful scent in the world to apologize to Hera, and it would grow all over the world to make sure she seen it. Hera was touched by his gesture and returned to Olympus and ever sense then whenever Zeus had to apologize, he would make this flower grow, that's how the legends goes anyway." Said Robin, she knew her father was trying to apologize for the lightning

"What did Zeus do to make Hera so angry?" asked Hermione, she thought it was the sweetest thing he loved her so much he crated a flower just for her

"Some think he cheated on her with a mortal, others think he accidentally wiped out her favourite city Atlantis, and very few think that in a fit of rage he killed one of her children. I personally think he sunk Atlantis," Robin finished

"That's a very romantic story, but I still think its creepy how their brother and sister." Said Annabel shivering,

"There not actually, Muggle scholars back in ancients times put that in there to make the story more interesting," Robin sniffed the flower she just picked and walked off threw the field of flowers. A few hours later Harry woke up, everyone was astonished at his fast recovery as well; Robin knew her father was just trying to ease suspicion from her being more then normal.

"Harry do you remember anything before waking in the Hospital wing?" asked Hermione, sitting on the end of his hospital bed, and Ron on the other side,

"I couldn't see who attacked Robin and I, just Robin's eyes she stared right past me but she wasn't scared, it was strange." Said Harry, everything was in bits a pieces for him

"Lucky that lightning stuck when it did, or you might have been a goner." Said Ron, Hermione glared at him but then stared thinking on how lucky he actually was, for lightning something that is far from predictable to strike right at the perfect moment like that, was astronomically impossible,

"You don't think someone was controlling the lightning do you?" asked Harry light fear and uncertainty creeping into his voice

"Nah, no one can control the weather," said Ron reassuringly,

"One man did," said Hermione in her more I know more then you tone,

"2000 years ago in Greece one wizard became so powerful it was said he could control the weather it's self." Educated Hermione

"What happened to him?" asked Harry,

"Legend has it, that one day a mob of wizard villagers drove the wizard out of the town, so to get his revenge he caused a massive storm that destroyed the village killing hundreds. Therefore, to punish him Zeus cursed him, his soul lost on the night of the full moon sealed with in a beast of darkness, he shall forever be cursed by the Wolf's curse never able to break it. Unless he commits an act of great courage and mercy with no personal gain of his own, then the curse will be lifted." Harry and Ron's eyes were wide with fascination

"Wicked," breathed Ron, later that day after Harry's many visitors Professor Dumbledore looked over the sleeping child, Harry quickly woke up aware of Dumbledore's presence

"Professor, is something the matter?" asked Harry

"No, I came to speak with you, I know you love finding trouble and fighting evil, but I ask you to be especially careful this year if the wizard that attacked you on the train works for Lord Voldemort, then he might have come back looking for revenge." Harry sighed looking ashamed

"I understand Professor, what happened to Robin, she wasn't seriously hurt was she?" asked Harry feeling extremely guilty she was pulled into his mess

"She did sustain worse injuries then you, but she has already recovered, she is fine." Harry smiled grateful but he wondered if she blamed him for her injuries

"You should rest Harry," Professor Dumbledore left, but Harry still felt guilty for what happened, he wanted to be friends with her once he's out of here he's going to apologize

"Why do they always use white sheets in hospitals aren't they aware of other colours?" asked Robin standing next to one on the sheets that separated the beds

"Who knows why they have them this colour." Said Harry looking up at Robin

"I guess they've been this way for so long that no one wants to bother changing it, but I think change is a good thing." Commented Robin, Harry smiled at her comment

"Hey Robin,"

"Hmmm,"

"I sorry about you getting pulled into that fight with me," Said Harry in a quite small voice, Robin looked at Harry surprise

"Harry I don't blame you, it's that wizards fault not yours, and besides he's a crater now so nothing to worry about," she smiled Robin was practically one of the most understanding people on the planet, Harry couldn't help but laugh at her comment she was right but it was very funny

"Hey Robin, how come you weren't scared back there?" Harry asked

"I was scared just hid it real well." A weird silence blanketed the two students; Robin had to do something before it drove her up the wall

"So I hear you're a real trouble maker," commented Robin

"Depends who you ask," retorted Harry

"It does depend on who you make trouble for." Said Robin raising an eyebrow

"Voldemort, mostly," smiled Harry

"Oh then your not a trouble maker, the Greeks would call you a Hero in the making." Said Robin with a large smile

"Greeks, aren't you Greek?" asked Harry with perplexed look on his face, Robin smiled even thought she wanted the fact her father was King of the gods she wasn't ashamed of her family

"Actually I was born in Brittan, I never knew my father till after I was one year old he took me and I lived in Greece sense then." Robin smiled

"Really, what happened?" Harry asked Robin's eyes went dark and an aura of sadness surrounded her

"My mother was killed; my father took me in after, with his wife and raised me as his their own." She answered sadly Harry looked down

"I'm sorry my parents were killed when I was a baby too." Harry's face didn't darken as much as Robin's did, hers almost as if she remembered the night when her mother was killed

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry looked at Robin surprised he thought everyone knew about his story he never met a wizard that didn't

"You're the only witch I've met, that didn't know my story." Robin smiled

"Sorry Harry but your just a normal wizard to me." Harry looked up at her eyes sparkling happily more then they ever have before

"Really!" he asked excitedly

"Yes really,"

"Wait, Scelto isn't a British name?" asked Harry was a confused look on his face

"I know, it's my father's name, I use to go by my mothers name, but when I came here, my dad insisted that I go by his name, I don't know why." Explained Robin

"What was her name?" asked Harry utterly fascinated by Robin's story, but before Robin could answer, Professor Lupin came in looking up on him

"Oh, you have a guest, Get well soon Harry." Said Robin turning to leave

"One last question?" asked Harry

"Sure,"

"How did you heal so fast?" she smiled at his question, she wondered when someone would ask

"Beats me, blessing of the gods," she continued leaving greeting hello to Lupin as she left,

"I see you two are becoming fast friends." Lupin commented

"Yes she is interesting; she was born in Brittan but moved to Greece after her mother died, she is the only witch I've ever met that didn't know about me or didn't really care." Lupin smiled

"You seem to be quite fond of her." Harry blushed bright red

"Really professor, don't be silly," Harry crossed his arms, but Lupin smiled

"So how are you feeling?"

"Alright, hope to be out of here soon," Late that night Robin slept in her bed almost uneasy, suddenly her eyes shot open she looked around the dark room, the other girls were sound asleep, Hermione was next to her, then at the end her bed in the middle of the room Robin saw a cloaked figure standing motionless in the shadows with blood red eyes, she stared at him for a few seconds before sleep clamed her again, she jolted up in bed the next morning the image of the figure fresh in her mind but nothing was there, not even a sign something once was, Robin just shrugged it off as a nightmare.

**End Chapter here:**

Scelto isn't Greek its Italian it meens chosen or something like that I didn't know any Greek names, so I tried to use the closest thing possible.


	4. Chapter IV

**Child of the Gods**

**Chapter IV**

The weeks past Harry got out of the Hospital and classes went as normal, it was Friday last day of classes until the weekend with one class left Hagrid's, he was talking about the three headed dog, using Fluffy to represent the animal. He talked about how dangerous they are, don't sneak up on them be very careful, Robin wasn't paying much attention Cerberus or Cid for short was her best friend. He seemed big and mean but he was real softy once you got to know him, she knew everything she needed to know about the breed, but the rustling in the bushes interested her more, she stood in the very back her eyes kept moving to bushes then to Hagrid, she tried to pretend to pay attention. Unexpectedly a wounded unicorn walked out she had a thorn jabbed into the upper part of her left leg every-time she walked the thorn would be pushed deeper into the wound drawing blood. Her eyes were wide, filled with pain, Hagrid held up his hands slowly starting to approach the creature but when he got near the unicorn, she would act up, thrashing its head around those horns are sharp. And the unicorn wouldn't let Hagrid get near, the unicorn looked at the students then started limping it's way over to them each time the thorn drawing more blood the students moved away making a path for her. Harry tried to quickly move in and pull out the thorn put the thrashing head of the unicorn stopped him, all the students moved until the pathway led to Robin, she stood there calmly, her eyes in slits, completely relaxed. The Unicorn stopped half an arms length away from Robin she reached out to touch it.

"Stop Rob….." Hagrid stopped in mid sentence when Robin touched the wounded animal and she didn't react she remained perfectly calm,

"Easy now," Robin moved over to the thorn, keeping her hand on her neck and quietly whispering to her, she grabbed the thorn firmly then whispered

"This will hurt." She swiftly pulled out the thorn and threw it to the ground, the unicorn looked back and nipped her lips on Robin's ear affectionately, Robin smiled at her, pulling out her handkerchief rapping it around the wound

"There you go," she smiled

"Feh, what's so important about that?" asked the jealous Malfoy, the unicorn glared at Malfoy angrily, Malfoy shifted his weight uncomfortably then turned and left in a huff.

"OUCH!" cried Malfoy; he turned on his heels to see who had poked him in the rear, and the unicorn was trotting around happily

"Stupid horse," Malfoy grumbled turning to leave again he couldn't fight a horse, how would that look,

"OUCH!" he cried again, this time the unicorn was jumping around

"Stop doing that!" he yelled at the unicorn, turning bright red

"She can't understand you Malfoy, it's a unicorn." Laughed Hermione, everyone erupted in a huge laugh even Hagrid, the unicorn lowered his head aiming his horn right at Malfoy, Malfoy got all nervous and took off in a real hurry. The unicorn trotted happily up to Robin again with a smile on her lips, Robin petted her face between her eyes, she put her head around Robin's shoulder, and she smiled hugging her neck

"Anytime," she whispered, the unicorn backed away rearing on her hind legs the sun twinkling off her horn, she took off into the forest, everyone stared at Robin mouths open,

"Well this is disturbing," she mumbled

"What, never seen a unicorn before?" she asked fiercely, everyone just continued to stare, Robin rolled her eyes walking away to wash off the unicorns blood, even though she was neglecting to mention her father being a god but she wasn't going to change who she is, for as long as she could remember whenever she was on earth, animals would seek her out looking for help and she always gladly gave it even though she didn't understand real words from them she knew in her heart exactly what was wrong, Robin didn't know where she got the talent from no one on her fathers side could do it, so she always pretended she got it from her mother

'So I'll be a little weird I can handle that, for all I know this gift of understanding animals could have come from my mother at least I hope it does.' Robin thought as she dried her hands

"So how are you going to explain this to the humans?" asked Ares appearing next to her in a flash a red light; he wore all leather, black tunic, pants, and tall boots. His sword was mounted on his back the sheath made of black leather, its handle pure black bone, with red skulls, two leather wristbands with inch and half-long sliver spikes, short raven black hair with piercing black eyes, and a goatee

"I'll think of something, anyway what are you doing here?" Robin asked changing the subject

"Oh come on Robin can't a brother visit his favourite sister?" Ares asked all innocent like

"Normally yes, but normal doesn't include the god of war." She smartly remarked

"Fine I came to see if I can help remove any pest problem you might be having." Ares said, Robin raised an eyebrow to Ares explanation

"Ah Huh, and does this fixing have to deal with the dismembering of certain troublesome students?" Robin asked

"Well, if you are having problems with a particular person in this school and happen tell me about it, I could arrange a horrible accident, for this person to encounter." Robin groaned, messing up her hair

"I knew it; Dad set you up to this didn't he?" Robin more ordered then asked

"Hey look the old man has nothing to do with this." Ares raised up his hands defending himself

"Look Ares you can't go around killing my school mates, it's not done here." Ares crossed his arms pouting

"But I'm the god of war," he pouted

"Then go find a war," said Robin shooing him off, he left and she leaned on the sink

"I wonder whose next." She mumbled, Robin's show with the unicorn was already the talk of the school, everywhere she went people were pointed and whispering, so she hid in the library in one of its many stacks until it was time for bed she was ready to spend the entire weekend here if it meant shaking the questions of curious students.

It was September 23, a Saturday beautiful day bit cold being September. It was the early morning and the students were getting ready to head off to Hogsmade, but unfortunately, for Harry he wasn't allowed to go yet just encase Voldemort's minions were still looking for revenge, Harry watched the other students from the clock tower, and Malfoy looked up at him smugly then turned to follow the other students. Harry left angry all his life the Dursleys' denied him everything, and now because of Voldemort he was denied things in the wizard world too. He walked down the hall angry but stopped when he saw Robin walking down reading a book.

"Robin, why didn't you go to Hogsmade with the others?" Harry asked as she past him

"Didn't feel like it, why didn't you go?" she asked

"I'm not allowed yet, because of what happened on the train." Harry explained

"But that's not your fault,"

"No but the wizard that attacked me might work for Voldemort, so I have to stay here until the threat is gone." Harry explained, he couldn't explain it but he trusted her almost as much as Ron and Hermione

"Bummer," Robin and Harry walked threw the halls talking on a verity of subjects, the Dursley's mostly

"So why did you transfer to Hogwarts?" Harry asked

"I wanted a new start, back in my old school everyone knows me, by the fame of my father, and wants to be my friend to say their friends with the daughter of Zeus." Robin stopped herself she couldn't believe she told him so much what was she thinking

"So he's a famous wizard?" Harry asked Robin couldn't tell if he figure out who her father was had no idea

"Something like that." Said Robin still baffled by Harry and her slip up

"So why do you think Voldemort sent is minions after you?" Robin asked, Harry shrugged

"Revenge," Robin looked at him puzzled

"For what," she asked, Harry looked at her shocked even if she didn't hear of him he couldn't believe she never heard of Voldemort

"You're kidding, you've never heard of Voldemort?" Harry asked astounded

"Oh I've heard of him believe me on that part, I don't know much though, my father says he was cursed though." Said Robin

"I never heard that, what's the curse?" Harry asked

"He was cursed with mezza morte, it's a seriously mean curse, the poor soul is neither dead or alive he's stuck on the earth never able to die forced to wonder the earth forever never able to feel the warmth of the sun or any kind of comfort, he is always hungry but can never eat or die from hunger; mezza morteis a curse of the gods Voldemort must have pissed off the Gods real good for that curse to be placed on him." said Robin,

"Is there a way to break that curse?" Harry asked

"Probably, all curses have someway to break them; I don't know what the Anima inquieta's is though." Robin explained

"Hey Robin,"

"Yea,"

"Hermione was telling about this wizard who control the weather, he had a cursed by Zeus, Wolf's curse never able to break it, unless he dose as act of great courage and mercy with no personal gain of his own, what does that meen, what act of great courage and mercy?" Harry asked he figured the Wolf's curse was the curse of the werewolf and maybe he could help professor Lupin break it.

"Well you know that it's basically the Werewolf's curse, well when the cursed is transformed he or she must perform the act, like going to save someone when it might kill him and then show mercy to the person who is responsible for putting the person in danger mercy, but he has to be real danger it can't be staged, it wont work I meen like real danger." Robin explained she knew a lot about curses more then someone her age should know

"Huh, I wonder what Voldemort did to make Zeus curse him?" Harry wondered allowed

"Now that is easy, Voldemort killed Zeus's mortal lover," she said, Robin almost kicked herself why was she so honest and forward with Harry this wasn't like her, she wondered if he'd placed at spell on her

"For someone who claims not to know a lot about Voldemort you seemed to know a lot," commented Harry in a suspicions tone

"I don't know a lot about him, I know a lot about Zeus." Robin said, the call of a owl echoed threw the hall Robin and Harry looked behind them an large reddish carrying a present the owl dropped the gift in Robin's hands, the rapping paper was blood red with red ribbon with four small silver skulls hanging off the ends of the ribbon's, Robin looked at the medium sized package

"Who sent you that?" asked Harry looking at the package disgusted

"My brother Ares," she said in an unsure tone

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"I'm worried, the last time he scent me a gift for my birthday last year he killed a creepy wizard that attacked me that year," said Robin, she kicked herself again how could she say that now she knew she was cursed or something

'I'm going to have to have a chat with Aletheia pretty soon here.' Thought Robin,

"Your brother killed someone?" Asked Harry astonished

"Yes," Robin slowly pulled the ribbon and opened the box and let out a sigh of relief she pulled out a silver and gold Arabian dagger, Robin leaned against the wall laughing

"So how come you never told me it was your birthday?" Harry asked in a mischievous tone. Robin narrowed her eyes and gave a mischievous smile

"It isn't, next week." She smiled; Harry laughed shaking his head, unknown to the two laughing children but back down the hall someone was watching them with curious eyes, a smile crept across his face as the two children disappeared down the hall,

'How interesting,' thought the figure as he continued down an opposite hall

"Huh," Harry looked over at Robin she was reading the card that came with the give it was blood red with a skull on the front

"What's the card say?" Harry asked

"Robin, I know this will be helpful in your new school with troublesome students, may your enemies…

Happy Birthday,

Love Ares." Robin had the strangest look on her face as she closed the card; Robin didn't want to finished the card Ares was too colourful when it came to his gifts and birthday cards

"Remind me not to get your brother angry," remarked Harry

"That would be a good idea; I swear normalcy is not a factor in my family." Robin commented Harry laughed; Harry loved Robin's realistic humour, her intelligence, and her laugh it was like listening to the first birds of spring after a cold winter

"How come that Unicorn wouldn't let anyone but you touch him?" Harry asked looked over to Robin she looked back and smiled

"I don't know really, for as far back as I can remember animals have always come to me when they need help, my dad says they are drown to my kind soul, and by the way the unicorn was a she not a he." Harry moved his head back in surprise

"Can you talk to them?" Harry asked fascinated Harry knew people could some animals like snakes, and cats but never all of them

"Sort of, we don't speak in words I just know what they need to tell me." Robin smiled, Harry and Robin walked threw the halls they reached the hall that over looked the courtyard and surprisingly Malfoy and his lackeys were in the courtyard laughing loudly amongst each other they hadn't noticed Harry or Robin they were about to move on before Malfoy loudly said,

"My father says that everyone that was killed by Lord Voldemort, deserved to die because they were to weak and didn't deserve to live in the new world Lord Voldemort was creating, and I agree with him they were all pathetic muggle lovers anyway." Robin fisted her hand so hard it forced blood from her hand tears formed in her eyes as she stared down Malfoy then she saw a small stone sitting on the windowsill Robin picked up the innocent looking stone with her bloody hand, she knew with one swift throw with this stone, it could be logged inside Malfoy head making him pay for what he said with one throw and simple throw could make all her pain go away with one throw she reasoned with her self as she looked at the stone.

**End Chapter **

Happy Holidays everyone! Think of this as an early gift,


	5. Chapter V

**Child of the Gods**

Chapter V

When Robin looked up at Malfoy again Harry was down there arguing with him each one of Malfoy's smug remarks only made Harry draw closer to his braking point.

"If I throw this and miss I would hit Harry I don't want to kill him over Malfoy," Robin watched as Malfoy pushed and pushed until finally Harry snapped and punched Malfoy right in the eye Professor's Snape and Lupin ran up separating the boys

"What is the meaning of all this?" Demanded Snape

"Potter went mad ran up and punched me for no reason." Malfoy lied, Snape looked at Harry

"That's a lie and you know it Malfoy," retorted Harry, Crabbe and Goyle shook their heads and said that Malfoy was telling the truth and Harry was lying

"Well Potter we have three people who swear you assaulted Mr. Malfoy, we will have to take this up with Professor Dumbledore, take that eye to get checked Malfoy." Said Snape as he grabbed Harry by the arm to take him to Dumbledore

"Their lying," said Robin standing on the edge of the court yard

"What was that?" demanded Snape scowling, Lupin smiled he knew with no other witnesses no one could prove Harry's story Malfoy might succeed in getting Harry kicked out

"Harry and I over heard Malfoy saying to his friends how he believed that everyone killed by Voldemort deserved to die because they were weak and didn't deserve to live in the new world he was crating, after Harry confronted Malfoy he in turn enticed Harry's anger until he snapped Harry shouldn't be punished for he was not in control of his actions." Said Robin wisely in an oddly calm voice

"Is this true Malfoy?" Snape asked in his cold frightening voice

"No she's lying," Malfoy said in an almost panic, Robin huffed a laugh

"It is well known that you hate Harry and take every opportunity to get into some kind disagreement with him, so why would you hesitate to mock one of his most sensitive areas?" Robin asked in wisely cool tone

"She has a point," said Lupin, Snipe huffed and let go of Harry

"Do not let me catch you three talking like that again," Warned Snape glaring at Malfoy and his companions then leaving in a huff Malfoy and his lackeys ran off right after, Robin quietly slipped away she opened her bloody hand she had crushed the stone under her strength and it wasn't her maximum strength, Robin dropped the bloody pieces of stone on the floor she didn't walk to the bathroom or infirmary to fix her hand she went strait to black lake she washed out the pebbles inside her wound in the lake and starred at the red liquid seeping out

"What makes this blood so different, its red like all the others? But it's mixed with the blood of the gods so it's different, its special, embodied with powers not seen on this world." Said Robin she watched as the blood clotted and dried the tears of blood dripped their last and soon dried, she wondered how much time had passed it felt like nothing at all, she knew she couldn't stay out past dark for the scent of her blood would bring all the predators near by, though she felt like she could stay out here all night, next to her was the dagger her brother gave her, a shadow overcastted Robin she looked up and Professor Lupin was looking down on her, she thought for sure it would be one of her family

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked dryly, Lupin smiled and sat down

"When I noticed you left I assumed Malfoy words hit home to you, but how did you remain so calm." Robin smiled she didn't look up to Lupin

"To be honest I wanted to jab a fork in his eye, but I didn't want to be known as the girl that let her temper get the better of her, I had hoped Professor Snape would have given him a harsher punishment then a warning but you can't have everything." Robin gave a dry laugh

"It's understandable to want put a fork in his eye, I lost a sister and two of my best friends to Voldemort," Robin looked up as Lupin threw rocks into the lake

"I'm sorry," he smiled at her

"It's alright; you lost your mother at such a young age it's heartbreaking," Robin looked at him perplexed she never told him he lost her mother to Voldemort

"I figured it out; it wasn't hard most children who lost a parent at such a young age is do to Voldemort, What about your father," Robin smiled she wondered when someone would ask about him

"He and his family raised me, he says I'm like her but I think he's just saying that, I know everything about my father and nothing about my mother." Robin commented

"Must be hard,"

"Sometimes, I feel bad for Harry though to have lost both parents and have Voldemort come calling every chance he gets can't be easy."

"Yes, it seems the fates pick on young Harry, he has a Godfather you know but he can't live with him because he was wrongfully accused of telling Voldemort of Harry's parents hideout." Robin looked at him

"How do you know his innocent?" she asked

"I met the real man who told Voldemort where they were, he told me but before I could bring him to the proper authorities he escaped, Peter Pettigrew destroyed Harry's life." Said Lupin he had stopped throwing stone and was just starring at one

"He can't be too hard to find."

"He can change into a rat at will, he spent thirteen years hidden in the care of Harry's best friend Ron, and the only thing that gives him away is he only has nine figures." Robin looked at Lupin curiously, he came off as a private person not the type to go telling anyone personal secrets like that, especially someone he'd just met

"You are rather truthful person, Professor," Robin commented he looked at her surprised

"Not normally just with you, strange isn't it." Robin sighed deeply she ruffled her hair angrily,

"Yes strange indeed, if you'll excuse me there is something I need to take care of," Robin got up dusting herself off and bid good bye to Lupin when she was out of hearing range Robin ducked into the woods going deep enough so anyone walking along the path wont see her and not too deep she'd get lost.

"Aletheia, where are you I know you're here somewhere?" Robin asked in an angry tone, she looked around for any sign of her but she couldn't find her

"Aletheia show yourself," a blue light shimmered infront of Robin she placed her hand on her hips and tapped her foot waiting

"Can you get move on I don't have all day." Robin said sarcastically

"Alright, alright for crying out load keep your pants on," said an annoyed female voice, the light died down and a beautiful young woman wearing blue robes with small white flowers decorating the gown and white sandals, her blond hair was tied up on her head adorned with the same flowers

"I know you've done something to the people here to make them abnormally honest." Confronted Robin

"What if I did, what's the big deal anyway I just wanted to make sure you didn't run into fake friends as you call them." Defended Aletheia, Robin hung her head

"Aletheia that's not the point, I don't want to know every secret these people have, then I feel obligated to tell them mine and it's rubbing off on me too, you understand." Explained Robin, Aletheia sighed

"You are an honourable woman, where there is no honour, I shall lift my spell but I will be watching over to make sure they aren't lying to you." Robin smiled

"Thank you," with a snap of her fingers the spell was lifted, Robin hugged her sister

"Ok, ok don't get mushy on me now, see ya Robin," Robin watched her vanish, she sighed and walked back to the school later that evening Robin sat by the fire writing in her journal,

'_I know there is no account as too the true reason why the gods became a fairy tale but I feel it must be told an incident with Aletheia made me think of it. In ancients times the gods ruled the world, they were arrogant they forgotten why they were first crated, in truth it was the titans who first ruled but they were over throne by their children but back to the story, before the titans were crated the world was in chaos there was no order brother killing brothers men stealing wives and the countless slaughter of innocents for no reason, so too stop this senseless slaughter the Creator of the universe, didn't want to see his children suffer so he crated the gods, immortal beings of power who would instruct order on our world he did have an entire universe too look after, and for several centuries it seemed to work but one thing the Creator didn't count on was the gods becoming arrogant. It came to a point were brothers were kill each other over them, who was the stronger god, or the most powerful, and the gods sat back and watched this happen and even enticed such things. So the Creator ensured the people forgot about them made them into fairy tales, he took away their power over the lives of the humans they became like the creatures of myth, they kept their power but no real power to decide the fate of men. This time the Creator sent messenger's to covey his message of peace and love for every man, woman, and child.' _Robin looked up at the dying fire, the logs were blackened pieces of there former selves the flames themselves began to change colour, the shadows grew darker and scarier,

"If this was a scary movie the killer would pop out the corner with his big ass knife to kill me." Robin couldn't help but chuckle with her comment she wondered how many other people would have thought the same thing if they were here. She closed her journal and went to bed, slipping under the warm covers in her fuzzy mink pj's Jasmine sat next to Robin's head and wouldn't stop needing and batting at the blankets until Robin let her under the covers. It was late early morning around 3am when Robin suddenly shot up awaken with the sensation that someone was watching and there in the middle of the room starring directly at her was the same figure that has visited her every night sense she got out of the hospital.

"Who…" before Robin could ask any more she suddenly felt extremely tired and fell asleep against her will, her eyes shot open the next morning her heart pounding, and no one was there not even a sign someone was Robin calmed down reassuring herself it was only a dream but she has been having the same dream over and over. Robin left the Gryffindor house with uneasiness in her stomach; she wore dark blue jeans a purple shirt with three gold butterflies stitched on the left shoulder and a black leather coat, she decided to take a different route to the courtyard then the others it gave her time to collect herself, it was empty everyone was using the main hallway to get to the courtyard, she stopped about halfway down starring at a display case, it was a trophy case, the trophies here gone, most likely to be polished but it was a picture in the centre on the case that caught Robin's eye, though she was much younger she Robin was sure that she was starring at a picture of her mother she held herself so elegantly in her Gryffindor clothes, her hair was much longer then it was in the painting in her room down to her waist, it was braided with a red ribbon entwined with in the braid and tied in a bow at the bottom, it was pulled over her left shoulder, her eyes sparkled with her smile. Robin tore herself away she didn't want to be left behind she'll come back when the trophy is back, when Robin reached the group it looked like everyone was here except Harry she felt a pull of guilt for him, she wanted him to come give her some company maybe or at least give him some happiness in him long list of let down's.

'I feel sorry for Harry I wonder if the fates are toying with his life making it as miserable as possible.' Thought Robin looking around, she spotted the new teacher Mr. Web; he ran the new class Study of Ancient Myth, the class seemed to spring up over night that she was signed up for, far too coincidental for her she thought it was Athena in human form keeping an eye on her. Mrs. McGonagall woke up sick from an odd food poisoning and Mr. Web offered to take the children, Robin starred at him he would have to turn around sooner or later, he slowly turned around and Robin's mouth nearly fell open and her eyes bulge out, with his short raven black hair and violet eyes and youthful looks of late thirties, he wore black cloaks half the girls in school had a crush on him, he was very cute super model cute, he strolled over to Robin every girl in the group dying of jealousy,

"Hello Robin," his voice was rich deep, masculine yet delicate, Robin raised an eyebrow she recognised the face she knew it quite well,

"Hello Professor Web," he sighed shaking his head

"Why don't you call me Uncle Hades?" Robin narrowed her eyes in frustration,

"What are you doing here anyway Uncle Hades, keeping an eye on me?" Robin placed her hands on her hips waiting for his excuse

"Of course not Robin, I would never stoop so low, as to spy on my favourite niece, I was racking my magnificent brain as to why you, who could live with the gods and have everything given to you give it up for this mortal existence. So I'm going to try it, I know how picky you are and you don't really like something unless it worth it so going to find out what it is once and for all." Said Hades crossing his arms nodding his head Robin couldn't help but laugh, Hades was her favourite Uncle he was more open minded to the mortal world then the others she often found herself confiding in him when something troubled her in Olympus or the mortal world she would travel to the underworld her best friend was Cerberus his three headed guardian hound, she once spent an entire summer in the underworld with him, he under stood the loss she felt for her mother, she had already moved on to the Elysian Fields when she first traveled to the underworld though Robin saw glimpses of her no living person could step on the fields, nor could her mother see her the underworld is a place of torment and the fields is a place of eternal joy. Robin would stare into the doorway of the Elysian Fields for hours watching her mother she looked so happy and sad, she seemed longing, for something or someone.

"I can't call you Uncle, you're a Professor how would it look if I go around calling you uncle?" Robin asked

"Wise as always, Athena thought you well." laughed Hades; his laugh was as rich as his voice, several of the girl sigh with delight when they heard his laugh.

"You're going to have to be careful I think half the girls' here have a crush's on you." Hades smiled and chuckled lightly

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Robin,"

"Are the gods picking on student here, Harry Potter?" Robin asked, for all this bad luck too fall on one person was too weird in Robin's book's

"I don't think so, why do you ask?"

"Well, his parents were murdered; he's forced to live with horrible relatives, his godfather was accused of a crime he didn't commit and as to live on the run, and now is forced to stay in the school because Voldemort an evil wizard is trying to kill him." explained Robin, Hades thought for a moment

"I see what you meen, for someone too have that amount of misfortune there would have to be supernatural influence, but why would that affect the school?" Robin looked at him with an you've got to be kidding me look

"Come on, I was in the Underworld,"

"Remember that wizard that attacked the train when I first came to Hogwarts…"

"Ah yes, I had extreme enjoyment torturing his soul." Robin looked at her Uncle wide eyed for a minuet she forgot sometimes he was god of the underworld

"They think Voldemort sent him after sent after Harry so he can't leave the school because of that." Hades straitened his back holding his hand behind his back thinking

"This boy meens a great deal to you Robin." She blushed and didn't say anything, Hades smiled "I'll be back shortly," Robin watched Hades leaves and wondered what he was up to Hades found Harry in the clock tower

"What are you doing here Mr. Potter?" he asked, Harry turned looking perplexed he knew the entire teachers staff knew why he could go,

""Professor…" Harry wasn't sure on his name yet

"Web, why aren't you getting ready? I talked with Professor Dumbledore already and he says its ok sense you're with me so get ready you're coming to Hogsmade with the rest of us." Hades smiled he didn't do it for the boy but for Robin it made her happy and he would move the mountains for her, Harry smiled so brightly it would light up a room he jumped down from his spot

"Thank you Professor Web." He said before running off to change to change

"Don't thank me thank Robin Scelto she told me about this and inspired me to do something." Harry looked back then ran off, Hades joined the children and walked strait to Robin

"I wonder how you're going to handle a grope of mortal children?" asked Robin

"I've managed an entire kingdom sense before you were born." Deafened Hades

"Of dead people," said Robin

"Not much difference." Robin couldn't help but laugh, when Harry came out he walked strait up to Robin and thanked her but Hermione and Ron got to next before they could talk more.

"That's gratitude for you, you help him go to Hogsmade and he ignores you." Complained Hades

"Its' ok," said Robin, "Now I get to spend time with my favourite uncle,"

"Let his friends have him." the walk to Hogsmade was filled with the chatter of children, some of the children were trying to balance on an fence some got far most didn't, Robin got the farthest Malfoy was going to push her off but Hades got him just he was about to push her and gave him detection. In Hogsmade all the kids were in all the candy stores and magic stores, Robin wasn't too interested in them she found herself a small magic store called Orai with three sisters carved under them, Robin knew who they were Eunomia (Harmony), Dyke (Justice) and Eirene (Peace) or the hour assistance to the Olympians organizing the seasons and adding balance to nature.

'I wonder how many people know who they are?' wondered Robin, stepping inside the store, she was overcome with the aroma of lavender incense, in was almost dimly lit just enough light to find your way around rows upon rows of old magical trinkets, medallions books and even scrolls, and harder to find ingredients. A short fat man looked up from his counter with his bolding gray hair and round glasses; he wore royal blue and violet robes he kept eyeing up Robin suspiciously it made Robin nervous she thought he was one of the shopkeepers that thought every kid was troublemaker; Robin sighed then turned to leave.

"By Merlin's beard it is you…."

End chapter,


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter 6

Robin nearly jumped out of her skin when he announced to her like that, she looked at him wide eyed he walked around to her opened his arms with a bright wide smile, 

"I knew it was you, you are Robin Griffin daughter of Zeus." He smiled so brightly like he had just seen a celebrity he said in an Italian accent

"It's Scelto, I'm using my father's name here, but how did you know?" she asked tilting her head to one side

"I am from the village out side your school everyone in the regain knows the daughter of Zeus." Robin shook her head sighing

"Why are you sad my dear?" he asked

"I came here to get away from that fame; I didn't think anyone liked me for me in that school." The shopkeeper tapped his lips with his fingers tips

"Well Miss Robin, I am Al and your secret is safe with me." Robin smiled

"Thanks it's quite interesting shop you have here; I especially like your carvings of The Hours under your sign." Al smiled brightly

"Thank you my dear, you are the first person to have gotten that right."

"Well I was raised by the gods." She smiled

I should get back before I'm missed, take care Al." As Robin left Al's store a pure white owl swooped downing a dropped a light blue package in her hands.

"Wisdom is never cheep, it's never easy, and it's the only truth." The card read, "Athena," she opened the package pulling out a small white crystal that could fit in the plum of your hand inside was another card,

"The Crystal of Truth, it knows the answer to all questions." Robin looked at the crystal she didn't want to test it around all these people she'll do later, she put the crystal back in its box and went on her way but she just had to test it, looking around she pulled it out she was going to ask it a question an easy question at first,

"Where can I find Hermione Granger?" A blue mist formed inside the crystal clearing it showed a picture of Hermione in a book store, Robin put the crystal away and went to the store sure enough there she was, her eyes wide with fascination on the book she was reading. She didn't doubt her sister but she wanted to check lots of stupid merchants tried to rip people off if they did that to Athena they were going to hurt. Robin went looking for her uncle she didn't spend her money on candy very often one of the disadvantages of living on Olympus whatever you want you get so things like candy lose interest but she did go on binges like craving candy and can't get enough it, she ran into Harry and Ron there arms full of bags of candy

"What's in the box Robin?" Ron asked motion his head to the box under her arm

"Birthday gift from my sister Athena,"

"Happy Birthday," said Ron

"Next week she just sent it early,"

"What did you get?" asked Harry

"A crystal, my sister is big on them."

"What does it do?" Harry asked

"Don't know, find out later I'll catch you guys later." Harry and Ron watched her leave she was in a bit of a rush he looked on at her walking away and wondered what was bothering her,

"What do you thinks wrong with her?" asked Harry

"Well she did get you to come to Hogsmade with us did you even thank her?" asked Hermione talking to them with her new beloved book in hand, all of a sudden Harry felt extremely guilty worse then he's ever felt before Robin did such a tremendous nice thing for him and he never thanked her she had every right to be mad at him.

"I should do something to apologise, I'll catch you later." Harry ran after Robin he seen her looking at a Japanese stile hand fan in a shop window it was beautifully painted with a Japanese landscape she smiled then turned away Harry walked up to the window looking at the fan, but he noticed Professor Web was starting to round up the students he didn't have much time, Harry walked out of the shop holding a bag with a light purple box sticking out the top and joined the rest of the students. Over the next week the packages kept coming and Robin became more quite and withdrawn, Robin finished her last class Hades class, she gathered her books slowly while everyone else practically ran out the door, in class they mostly discussed the ancient gods of the world what was there affect Malfoy hated the class but was signed up for it, he made a crack about sending Robin and Potter to the Underworld when Hades talked about his kingdom, Hades told Malfoy that people like him are sent Tartarus a world under the Underworld, the lowest part of the underworld where Hades king of the Underworld sends those who anger him, when Hades talked about Tartarus, Malfoy swallowed hard he said in such a dark voice it was frightening far surpassing anything Professor Snape could come up with.

"How are you doing?" Hades asked the class had empted only Hades and Robin remained

"It's tomorrow," she said sadly

"Yes I know, listen ever sense you left Greece, Cerberus has been moping around the underworld letting souls out of my kingdom and I can't have that so I've decided on getting new blood, so if you want him he's yours." Robin looked up and smiled

"You meen it I can have Cerberus for real?"

"Yes call him my birthday gift." Said Hades, Robin hugged him, "Thanks Uncle Hades, Where is he?"

"Whenever you call him, the ground will spilt open and he will come up, where are you going to hide a three headed dog after all?" Hades smiled

"Thank you so much,"

"Anything for my little Robin; I assume your not going to that town tomorrow?" Robin shook her head no

"You know being King of the Underworld I understand why you become so miserable on your birthday but I don't think your mother would want you to spend every birthday miserable like you do." Robin looked up with tears in her eyes, though she didn't remember how her mother died it was driving her insane with questions did she suffer, did she feel pain, and her father wouldn't give her the answers she needed they didn't know he wasn't watching over them like he does now, finely she went to the Fates themselves, Klotho the spinner, Lakhesis the drawer of lots, and Atropos represented the inevitable end to life, sense her mother's thread had already been cut it was lost in the in Yarn that all the strands came from and went back too, so Robin followed her own thread to learn how her mother died even things she didn't know about, funny the things the Fates chose to show you she remembered it like a memory but with narrations by the Fates.

Flash back;

It was Robin's first birthday her mother had gone into hiding, Voldemort was looking under every stone for her, and Annabel Griffin was large voice and body in the fight against Voldemort she was a powerful witch with the extremely rare ability to see into the future and remember it and Voldemort wanted that power or it out of the way but after she became impregnated with Zeus's child after word got out all of Voldemort's Death Eater's started to look for her he wanted that child, if he could get his hands on that child and perform The Ritual of Blood, and turn himself into a Demigod then it would ensure his victory over the wizardry world and his regain over it till he died but she was hidden too well no one knew where she was but as luck would have it Wormtail learned the location of the Potters and Annabel was fiercely loyal to her friends and Lily was one of her closest he was certain she would have a vision about their impending doom and rush to warn them, then he would have her in his clutches if he waited there long enough. Robin's mother pounded on door were the Potter's were hiding holding baby Robin in her arms she had gotten the vision too late and couldn't drop her off with anyone James answered she told him what she envisioned that Voldemort knew where they were and was coming James looked around worried then they rushed inside but it was too late Robin saw Voldemort walking up the pathway he unlocked the door, Robin heard James yell

"Annabel, Lily, Run," James reached for his wand but before he could Voldemort uttered the killing curse, Annabel turned holding Robin in her arms Voldemort ripped Robin out of her arms, Robin wailed so loudly it could have shook walls, then killed Annabel, he went upstairs and killed Lily before Harry but when he raised his wand before him and uttered the spell it bounced back and crated a link giving him the Parselmouth ability and some of his power but he wasn't destroyed or weakened Voldemort had his greatest prise Robin, he left Harry sitting there crying, but as Voldemort left the home Zeus stood outside he looked disappointed more then angry but oddly when he and Voldemort spoke their voices were fussy like static when everyone else's were clear almost like he was hiding something, that is when Zeus cursed Voldemort with mezza morte and took Robin to Olympus.

End Flash back;

"Earth to Robin, you zoned out for a minuet there." Said Hades as she snapped back to reality

"Yea I was just thinking, I went to the Fates to find out how my mother died but I never told anyone that when Dad met Voldemort he looked more disappointed then angry, why would he look that way?" asked Robin, Hades shrugged his shoulders with an almost guilty look on his face

"I don't know your father does odd things that only he can explain them, but he loves you and wouldn't do anything to put you in danger." Hades hated to see Robin so miserable even though he put his hatred for his brother aside for love of Robin it made him wonder why he cursed Voldemort instead of killing him; Voldemort knew Robin was a Demigod and about The Ritual of Blood which made him an even bigger threat to Robin, if Robin was anything like her mother which she was in many ways, then she couldn't stand living on Olympus her whole life Hades knew that though he never told Robin of his concerns it would only make her worry.

"You should go its Friday; tomorrow you can go to Hogsmade." He smiled

"I don't feel like going tomorrow, but I'll start taking your advice." Robin smiled gathered her books then left leaving Hades looking very worried at the back of her head

'It's a blue moon tomorrow, The Ritual of Blood can only preformed on a blue moon if Voldemort's minions are here because of Mr. Potter then he'll know about Robin, I'll have to keep a watchful eye on her until the blue moon passes.' Thought Hades, heading to his desk if Robin wasn't going to Hogsmade then he had no reason to take the children. Early the next morning Robin sat on the shores of Black Lake rolling the Truth Crystal she could ask it but if it was a dream it couldn't answer. Suddenly a giant Hungarian Horntail dragon fell from the sky landing hard infront of Robin it stretched out its wings and roared. Professor's Dumbledore, Hagrid, Snipe and Lupin ran to the lake they knew Robin was there Lupin had seen her go down there, though Hades wasn't too worried she had Cerberus, and the strength of a god plus he knew what the dragon wanted, the teachers reached the lake wands and crossbow ready, but Robin was holding the Dragon head in her hands petting it like he was tame, the dragon lifted its head looked at the teachers then flew off, Robin threw the sharp bone she pulled out of the dragon's mouth in the lake.

"Is something wrong?" she asked a little embarrassed, she blushed slightly when she saw how many came too her rescue, Robin pocketed the truth crystal,

"I guess it sorted it's self out." Said Professor Dumbledore, Robin pushed past the amazed teachers

'I wonder if this is going to cause any problems for me.' Robin thought as she walked back to the school, the children were getting ready she was in no mood to join them she did take Hades advise to heart it just felt so wrong to celebrate the day of her mothers death, it was mid afternoon when she sat on the windowsill of the bridge the extended from the school to Hagrid's house and the Black Lake, her arm was rapped around the pillar so she would fall, she thought about Hades words and her mothers death she spent six years mourning her maybe it was time to put her to rest and move on, Robin watched a bird fly it stopped in mid air, she looked around everything was frozen in time like a picture,

"Why are you so sad Robin?" asked a noble voice sitting next to her, Robin looked over it was her Grandfather Cronus, god of time, he had shoulder length white hair, with dark brown eyes, his faced was elegantly aged, he wore purple robes,

"My mother died on this day Grandpa, I don't know if I should mourn her or put her to rest and celebrate my birthday." She answered; Cronus looked at her sadly and put her arm around her shoulder

"I've never had the pleasure of meeting your mother, but you can't morn a person forever or else you'll die inside as well, I can assume you've been mourning her for a long time now?" Robin nodded her head wiping away a tear

"Don't cry your mother is happy, I know she wouldn't want you be sad on your birthday. You know you are a very special child, before you came into our lives, greed, jealously, and hatred ruled our lives but you've smoothed all that over and we've been united for love of you, you charmed us like the beasts you help, peace has ensued because of you." Cronus kissed Robin on her forehead, when he kissed her Robin felt a strange surge of power pulse threw her then vanishes

"I should go; I love you Robin, remember what I said."

"Thanks Grandpa, I love you too," Robin hugged him he then vanished and time was returned to normal, Robin smiled she loved her visits with her grandfather she didn't get to see him enough tension between her family and grandfather was still tight but she still loved him he was kind to her, Robin started laughing she felt free like a weight had been lift off her shoulders Robin couldn't stop laugh

"What's so funny?" Harry asked walking up to her, Robin smiled at shrugged

"Who needs a reason, I was so bummed today it's nice to have a laugh what brings you this way?" she asked smiling with a cheery voice

"You can be strange." Remarked Harry, Robin giggled

"Yes, but normal is overrated," Robin jumped down from the windowsill

"Is there something you wanted?" she asked

"Yes, Professor Web wants to write a report on a Greek God." Robin smiled shaking her head

"He would," she mumbled, Harry looked at her confused

"It's nothing, go on,"

"Well you know so much about the Greek Gods I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me." Robin looked surprised but smiled

"Umm ok, which one were you thinking on?" she asked the turned to walk inside a cold wind started to blow in

"Well I'm not sure, I don't know them very well," Harry admitted

"Ok, well, there's Zeus, king of the gods and god of thunder, Ares, god of war, Athena goddess of Wisdom, Hades king and god of the underworld, Poseidon king of the sea, Rhea mother of Zeus, Poseidon and other Olympians, Demeter goddess of Harvest, Gaea earth goddess, and Hekate goddess of magic a lesser known god, there are tons to chose from." Lupin passed the kids in the hallway he listened to Robin's description of the Greek god she sure knew a lot about them, it puzzled him though she was depressed earlier he wondered what brightened her mood.

"Here I wanted to give this to you for your birthday." Said Harry, he blushed a little as he gave it to her she smiled at him

"Thank you Harry, how did you know it was my birthday?" Harry looked at her surprised he just gave it to today because she looked so sad he had no idea it was her birthday, Robin opened the small purple box it was the fan she was looking at last week, she smiled Robin wanted to buy the fan but denied herself the fan because she didn't want to become a spoiled brat like so many in her family.

"Can I ask why you were so sad on your birthday?" Harry asked, Robin looked up at him and have a sad smile she wondered how long it would take someone to ask though she did wonder if she would answer.

"My mother was killed on my birthday and it seemed wrong to celebrate it," she shrugged her shoulders sadly

"But you're not sad now?"

"Well I've taken the advice of my Uncle and Grandpa put my mother to rest and move on with my life." Harry had a confused look on his face

"There was no mail today." Harry mumbled to himself

"My Uncle is a teacher, and my grandpa came to see me this afternoon."

"Really who?"

"Professor Web, he didn't want people to think he was giving me special treatment so he went under the name Web, my family isn't constricted by the rules of the wizard world why do you think my bother was able to kill someone and get away with it, if one of my family supported Voldemort they would have gotten away with it." Robin explained she had gotten tired of lying to Harry if he couldn't handle the truth then so be it

"But laws apply to everyone," said Harry in disbelief, 'How could there be a family that is above the law,' he wondered

"For mortals yes," She answered, he looked at her with mystified you've got to be kidding me look, Robin looked at him with a serious look what was she telling him,

'What is she telling me?' he wondered, but before he could ask a surprised pained look over shadowed Robin's face Robin looked down to her stomach was an Egyptian dagger, Robin could hear Harry calling for help as she collapsed as the footsteps of the whoever was coming to help, suddenly a Cyclops hand burst threw the wall grabbing Robin and Harry along with her, a massive Cyclops held Robin and Harry helpless in his gigantic hand he was taller then the school, he wore a red tunic red pants and boots his clothes and hair looked right out of ancient times centuries old maybe older, as Harry struggled to get free he heard Robin call out to someone.

"Cerberus,"

'Whose Cerberus,' he wondered, suddenly the ground shook and split open fires burst from the hole a gigantic three headed black dog jumped out it was almost the same size of the Cyclops, it looked almost like fluffy only much larger and scarier, it had piercing yellow eyes with sharp teeth, the hole closed as the dog snarled at the Cyclops, the three heads snapped and bit at the Cyclops, the Cyclops punched sending him flying, he grabbled a hold of his sword just as Cerberus was pouncing they were going, Cerberus looked around panicking sniffing the air and ground for Robin's scent when he could all three heads howled mournfully at the afternoon sun.

Hades got there as fast as he could but it was too late but when he saw the Cyclops that attacked he knew it wasn't just Voldemort but a god as well that was no ordinary Cyclops that was one of the Cyclops that Zeus trapped back in the underworld after his defeat of Cronus and only a god could release one of them

'That meens a god is plotting with Voldemort, but why would a god plot with him, what would he gain, I can under stand the Cyclops need for revenge, but why the god maybe on Zeus go after his most precious treasure if you kill Robin it would create chaos on Olympus unless the god responsible is caught I can't trust any of the gods I must search for Robin on my own.' Hades thought, he turned to leave he had no time to waste he needed to find Robin before the sun set and moon began to raise once its light hit her drained blood and Voldemort drank it he would become a Demigod,

"Professor Web," called Lupin, Hades ignored him, "Professor Web," he called louder, Hades wasn't going to waste his time with moral meens,

"Hades," This time Hades stopped he turned to face the mortal Professor eyeing him up

'How could he have figured out my identity?' wondered Hades

"I know who you are," said Lupin

"Then tell me why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?" Hades asked, Lupin looked angry and frustrated at Hades

"I know these woods a lot better then you do, you need me to find the children and you know it." Hades reluctantly agreed to the Professors' offer he didn't have time to argue with him daylight was fading fast

"Alright we don't have time for this; we have to find Robin before the moon rises, Voldemort can't perform The Ritual of Blood until it hits her blood, but before then they must drain it first. He'll need an open field covered in Dragonsblood flowers." Explained Hades as they walked threw the school halls to the main entrance

"Why Dragonsblood?" Lupin asked following close behind

"To mix with the blood, the petals will react to the moon's light and active the Immortal cells in Robin's blood once it hits it,"

"Why dose Voldemort want Robin's blood?" asked Lupin, Hades turned and faced him with dark evil eyes

"When Voldemort drinks her blood he will become a demigod and sense she is the daughter of Zeus his power will be increased on top of his own what do you think he'll do with that power?" There was a passion in Hades eyes like he cared, but Lupin was confused he had read up on Hades he honours those who add souls to his kingdom.

"I'm confused Hades I've read up on you, you value people who add souls to your kingdom I would think you would want this to happen?" Hades eyes burned with a fury like no other, the flames of hell its self was in his eyes.

"I may honour them, but I value Robin more I don't want her added to my kingdom if this ritual takes place Robin will die." A wave of shock and fear flooded Lupin's face, then determination, he followed Hades outside where a black chariot with two black horses with red eyes that breathed fire waited for them.

"Get on, my chariot is faster then your twig." Said Hades, Lupin got on the chariot the only mortal other then Robin to have ridden it,

Harry woke up to an overwhelming honey sweet smell he was laying in a field of dark red star shaped flowers, the last thing he remember was that Cyclops using a portkey, sitting on a stone table was a large gold chalice encrusted with rubies, and blood draining down a small five meter pipe into the chalice Harry looked up and impaled on top of the sharp spear end was Robin unconscious.

"ROBIN." Harry cried, he tried to get up but he his hand were chained to the ground and his wand missing several Death Eaters were gathered around the chalice dressed in there black robes and skull masks throwing petals into the chalice, in the back behind them watching wearing a hooded cloak was a man hunched over stand with the help of a cane he looked sickly like he was dying or dead but wouldn't stay dead, that's when Harry thought about what Robin told him earlier.

'The mezza morte curse, he is neither dead nor alive, he can never feel any comforts he can't eat, feel heat, or anything.' It was a partly cloudy night Harry didn't know how late it was but he could see the full moon being uncovered by the trees then covered by clouds, the flowers started to shimmer a blue light under to the moons light, the blood started to shimmer the same as well.

"Take her down quickly we only have a short time before Hades finds us." The Death Eaters did as they were told; they brought Robin down and dropped her next to Harry, she started to move slowly she looked up at what was happening. Voldemort started to drink the blood become more rejuvenated with every swallow,

End Chapter.


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter 7

"No," she said weakly, Robin reached for a sharp rock cutting her the palm of her hand, she pulled out her hidden wand from her sock and jabbed the tip into the blood,

"Blood of the Immortals born within me and before me, give me the strength to stop this evil," a gold surge of power was thrust into the wand it died down, and the wand was now engraved with symbols of the Greek gods, Robin dropped her wounded arm exhausted, she barely lifted her arm pointing at Voldemort.

"Zeus fulmine." A gold bolt of lightning shot out from Robin's wand pushing back the Death Eaters, knocking chalice out of Voldemort's hand and destroying it along with the blood before he could finish it.

"No!" Screamed Voldemort

"Aprire," Robin unlocked Harry's chains before she was completely drained of energy she dropped her wand and was left defenceless, Voldemort was enraged because he hadn't finished all the blood he was a Demigod but not as powerful as he had hoped.

"How dare you, you vile girl?" Yelled Voldemort, as he stormed over to her, Harry picked up Robin's wand and stood infront of Robin defending her.

"Harry Potter, I'll kill you first." Robin laughed weakly, Voldemort looked at her angrily

"You are so stupid, because I used magic now my Uncle Hades knows exactly where we are and will be here any second, I can't wait to see what he'll do to you Demigod or not you can't stand the wrath of a full god especially him." Robin coughed dryly from the loss of blood

"Oh really then why tell me, he's coming letting me now of his arrival, your bluffing." Said Voldemort

"Care to wait and see?" she asked, over the horizon of trees there was Hades chariot, "Too late." Everyone scrambled using portkey to escape, when Hades landed he had a ball of fire in his hand with every intent of throwing it at Harry, Harry backed up petrified but Robin grabbed Hades ankle, he put out the fireball and knelt down next to her.

"He tried to protect me." Hades looked over to Harry and nodded thanks to him, Hades looked at Robin's would it was large if he didn't heal it soon she would die, Hades moved his hand over the wound and it was healed then helped Robin up,

"Even with my help you'll be weak for the rest of the night." Robin nodded in under standing

"Voldemort was able to drink some of my blood, but not all of it." Robin said leaning into Hades

"Ok let's get back to the school." Robin looked up at the hidden moon, Robin, Hades, and Harry boarded the chariot just as the clouds moved and the full moon was uncovered, Lupin groan in pain changing, Hades had a fireball ready Robin placed her hand on his wrist

"Don't kill him." Hades put out the fireball and lifted his chariot into the air as Lupin finished changing.

"Isn't there something we can do?" asked Harry

"No, the curse of the werewolf of one of the gods I can't break it." said Hades as they watched the transformed Lupin run into the woods, Hades turned his chariot returning to the school everyone had returned and was worried sick Hades parked his chariot in the tree line, and carried Robin in the teachers ran out to meet them.

"My goodness what happened?" asked McGonagall

"A Cyclops attacked taking Robin and Harry, I didn't want them dead so I went and got them, and she was hurt pretty bad, I was able to heal the wound but she lost a lot of blood she'll be weak for the rest of the night." Explained Hades, they took her to the hospital wing the teachers left but Harry asked to stay Dumbledore said it was alright for a bit. Robin woke up an hour later surprised to find Harry waiting there

"This is an unexpected pleasure." Said Robin, Harry looked up and smiled

"How are you feeling?"

"Where to begin, can I stay with ok?" Harry smiled

"What is a Demigod?" Harry asked, Robin smiled

"Half god, Father a god, mother a witch, equals Demigod."

"And your father is?"

"Zeus,"

"Wow, I understand that you didn't trust me and all." Said Harry

"No, no I trust you, but I wanted a new started where people don't refer to me as the daughter of Zeus."

"I can understand that. Do you know why the Cyclops attacked?" asked Harry

"No, When Zeus defeated Cronus the Cyclops's helped him but after he locked them away I don't know where only a god could release them, if a Cyclops attacked then a Olympian must be helping Voldemort but which one, begs the question." Robin answered chewing on her lower lip thinking

"But why would a god help Voldemort?" Harry asked

"You'll have too ask the Olympian," The next day Robin was out of the Hospital with the protective eye of Hades watching over her, she felt as safe as if she was on Mount Olympus its self, but she needed to know who plotted against her and if there was a way to stop Voldemort he had already been making his new power known he attacked the council the survivors were in hiding, and killed several people who fought against him before if he wasn't stopped soon he could very well accomplish his goal from before he was cursed by her father, Robin knew just who too call, she walked all over getting the proper things for her spell, soft earth, water, fire, wind, and wood she was heading outside the first thing she got was Ares dagger that was the most important thing, she carried everything in a bag to the Black lake's edge it would be perfect the perfect spot, but unknown to her three people were following her curious as to what she was doing, they hid behind the trees, Robin sat on the ground and brought out the dagger, Hermione looked Ron then at Professor Lupin, Robin unsheathed the dagger cutting her left hand and fisting it to make it bleed,

"Here me Gaea, mother to all," she threw the water over the small puddle of blood, "I call to you nature, come to me now," then poured the dirt over the water, "Mother of life I humbly ask for your help," then put a branch she picked up over the dirt, "Come to me, give me your wisdom in this hour of need mother of all," Then Robin lit the branch on fire her blood still dropping over it, the orange flames turned green then blue Robin quickly put away the dagger and hid her bloody hand, the blue and green flames shot up taking form into a beautiful woman with long red hair with roses entangled in her hair wearing a green dress covered in leaves and flowers,

"Who dares…? Oh hi Robin," she floated down at sat on flower sat that grew out in seconds

"Why have you called me dear?" she asked in a kind sweat mother's voice

"I have reasons to believe a god is helping Voldemort with the Olympian's help he was able to free a Cyclops and perform the Ritual of Blood." Robin started, Gaea scowled

"And your wondering who would help him become a demigod?" said Gaea making a chair for Robin, "Yes, and if there is anyway to undo the spell?" Robin

"Before you were born mistrust and lust for power ruled over Olympus, no one truly trusted anyone but after you came, you managed to smooth over all that and peace rained, but the seeds of mistrust will always be there after they are planted within Olympian's especially the lust for power, I don't know who is helping Voldemort but I know that whoever it is as been with him sense day one." Explained Gaea, Robin didn't see the importance's of explaining to her absence of mistrust her presence crated but Gaea's wisdom was given in riddles.

"Can I undo the ritual of blood?" Gaea made out a list made gave her and a map

"You must travel to the Ice Palace in the North, the Sand Temple of the South, then River Styx, and then make a potion from the things in the list and make him drink it before the sunsets on the third day from today or the spell will be permanent." Robin looked at the map and looked very worried,

"Take this with you it might help," Gaea took off a long gold chain with a medium sized clear teardrop inside the teardrop was small leaf,

"Thanks Gaea," She smiled then sank back into the earth leaving the spot where she stood covered in flowers, Robin turned to leave she was so angry betrayed my her family she punch a tree and it toppled over, Hermione was going to jump out and make her talk about what Gaea had said but Lupin stopped her,

"Why did you stop me, that list can stop Voldemort?" she argued

"Yes, but if you got in her way now she might just push you aside what till she's calmed down." Lupin reasoned, Hermione knew he was right she didn't want to get in the wrong way of a Demigod after all. Robin packed everything she would need food, clothes she had to head to the north, east, west, and south to find these things so she packed what she thought she needed, her dagger, wand and other essentials, Robin walked out of the dormitory Harry was heading inside when they ran into each other, it was late everyone was sleeping, Harry looked up to Robin warring a long black coat with a red sweater and black pants and her bag over her shoulder. He looked confused at her

"Where are you going?"

"I found out something from my great-grandmother Gaea, she told me about a way to undo the Ritual of Blood and it's my fault Voldemort is so powerful I have to fix it." She said shrugging her shoulders,

"What happened to your hand?" Harry motioned his head to Robin's bandaged hand

"Don't worry, I needed blood to call Gaea, not long ago they would use a sacrifice but I don't want to kill someone when my blood is just as good."

"How come you never told me you were a Demigod before?"

"I did in a way my father Zeus, bother Ares, Uncle Hades, if you had the chance to start new where no one knew you as the boy knew lived what would you do? It doesn't matter either way, I'm still the person I've always been just because I've got a bit of different blood in me doesn't make me any different." Answered Robin

"I have a short time and long ride I should go."

"Robin how did your mother die?" the Questions that had been looming in Harry's mind sense her heard of her mothers death blurted out of his mouth

"My mother was murdered; my mother fought against Voldemort, with that she had the ability to see into the future and remember it plus with the only mortal child of Zeus she was prime pickings for him she went into hiding, but she had a vision of your parent death and from what my father had told me about her she could never leave a person to die when she could warn them, so she left her safety to try and save your family but it didn't work she couldn't get there in time she got there a few minuets before Voldemort she wasn't able to save them or herself, and sense it was a blue moon the next month I was too valuable to die."

"A blue moon."

"A legend, if a Mortal was to drink a Demigods Blood blended with Dragonsblood flowers at midnight on the night of a blue moon then he would become a Demigod, that is what Voldemort did that night and if I can't get him to drink this potion Gaea told me about it will become permanent. Look at what Voldemort had done with the strength of a god; and the stronger the god parent the more powerful the child so his magic would go up too."

"But you were baby how could you know?" Harry question

"One great thing about living on Olympus your whole live you get to know the gods and I asked the fates they never lie, I have to get going." Robin picked up her bag holding over her shoulder

"Robin what was your Mother's name?"

"Annabel Griffin," Robin left neither Harry nor Robin realised Lupin was listening on a stairwell, he hid in the shadows as she exited and followed her he watched her call Falcon

"We have a long ride ahead of us and even shorter time to get there." Robin put her bag over her head and shoulder mounted Falcon then took off Lupin tried to follow on a broom but after she cleared the clouds they turned into a shooting star and took off into the North,

"God speed Robin," Lupin landed his broom and went back inside he knew there was nothing anyone can do but pray Robin got back in time Lupin walked threw the hall he couldn't sleep he came across the trophy case that held the trophy of his sister and Robin's mother it was odd ever sense Professor Web came to the school the trophies always needed cleaning or something was wrong with them, and how Professor McGonagall had come down with some down sickness at the last minuet so he could take the children to town more then once raised questions with him, it was almost like he caused the problems but then he was Hades after all he might have wanted to lead the group his niece was going to town with but why the trophies.

Harry walked threw the halls the next morning, Lupin sitting against a wall, the school was in a panic when they couldn't find Robin only Professor Web wasn't worried

"Professor is something wrong," he asked

"No, I thought you should know Robin has left, we don't know where." He said smiling sadly

"I know I saw her before she left," he smiled

"She shouldn't have left like that it's not safe for child on her own with the new Voldemort run around." He said with a genuine worried look on his face, to Harry's knowledge she and Professor Lupin never really talked she spent a lot of time with Professor Web though

"She can handle herself, she'll be ok I don't think anything will happen to her, why the sudden worry?" asked Harry, Lupin looked at him and smiled

"I had a sister once she was killed by Voldemort, she was very head strong she believed in loyalty to her friends and fright to the end for them, she was married but after her husband was killed by Voldemort it only made her more determined stop him, she had a little girl your age after her husband had died but after she was killed, we couldn't find the baby she just vanished I've always feared that one of Voldemort's followers was raising her like his own. Robin reminds me of her in so many ways I just don't want to see her get hurt or worse." Said Lupin, Harry sighed he didn't know what to say should he tell him that Robin was a Demigod that she was the only hope to stopping the new more powerful Voldemort?

"Professor, Voldemort did something in that field that made him stronger, he nearly whipped out the council and those who fought against him in one day, I don't know about you but I think that's more then we can handle and Robin is trying to stop him and I think she is the only one that can right now." Said Harry, Lupin looked at him and smiled he knew deep down Robin was the only hope of defeating new and improved Voldemort.

Robin and Falcon flew over a snow covered forest the glimmering stars were like diamonds etched into the darkest night, the moon shined so brightly casting a haunting radiance on the snow below them, Robin buried her face deeper into her coat and scarf, her cheeks and nose was rosy red.

"Me and my big mouth, how do I stop Voldemort, Gaea? Go to the north she says. Who in the hell decided that part of the one thing that can strip a demigod of her power would be placed in some god forsaken ice box, AHH!" yelled the frustrated and half frozen Robin, "Why can't an immortal take care of this I meen they are immortal after all you'd think and little cold wouldn't bother them, big babies." She mumbled Robin flew over a horizon of trees and found a curiously shaped glister; it looked like dozens of octagon shaped crystals stretched high into the sky resting perfectly against each other.

"Oh that is just screaming something special inside." Falcon landed outside the entrance to the ice palace, a large doorway with several long think icicles hanging from the top and several more on the bottom, the icicles linked together forming a door.

"Well there is something you don't see everyday." Said Robin, marvelling at the massive door, she dismounted and placed her hand over ice, but it wasn't cold like normal ice it was more then warm enough to melt but it didn't

"Well the magical world isn't going to save its self, lets get started shall we," Robin looked back at Falcon and smiled, "First I have to opened this door," Robin punched the door but it didn't even crack, she whipped her hand back burning with pain,

"Ok so I can't punch threw it." said Robin shacking her hand while trying to ignore the searing pain in her hand Robin noticed an inscription on the side of the door,

"The Immortals build it, only the Immortals essence can open it." read Robin

"Immortals essence, what would that be, a soul maybe essence it's another word for essence," Robin mumbled, then she noticed bandage on her hand

"Blood could be considered essence, and I'm half immortal. It couldn't hurt." Robin unbound her hand using her fingernail reopen the wound she waited for the blood drip down her hand

"Let's hope this works," Robin placed her hand on the ice, suddenly everything began to shake and the icicles collapsed, the ice palace was massive the wall here perfectly polished like walking threw a hall of mirrors, Robin followed the vast cavern hallway it lead to large room with a pedestal reaching fifty feet in the air, Robin placed her hand on the ice pedestal, suddenly the room shook and the pedestal melted, atop the pedestal a small white flower growing against all natural laws, Robin picked a tiny flower cautiously expecting some unearthly trap to be sprung but nothing happened and Robin relaxed, but too soon, suddenly everything shook, the large icicles on the roof crashed into the floor Robin hightailed it out of there dodging the collapsing roof and melting floor, Robin ran out of the palace jumping on Falcon's back and heading strait into the air. She watched from above as the ice palace collapsed, leaving nothing but large icebergs of its former glory.

"Well one down three to go, come on Falcon to the Styx River." Robin traveled to Greece there was a direct route to the underworld from there threw a massive volcano, the underworld was a dark, frightening place Robin had seen it many times but every time it sent shivers down her spine, the screams from the souls in agony tore her down to her soul, Robin hated being down here with out her uncle she hurried to the river, Robin was very careful when she filled a vile with the water, she knew that if you were to drink the water it would bring instant death, and that this was the most respected of all rivers to the Greek gods, if an immortal were to take a oath on the river, it was unbreakable, if it was broken Zeus would force the god to drink from the river, causing the immortal to lose his voice for nine years, one of the legends stated that if a demigod would drink the water she would be filled by hate, and condemned to wonder the earth for all time, in the distance Robin could make out a craft heading for her, it was quite a speedy craft it didn't take long for her to see it driver, it was Charon of course the boatman, 'But he sails the river of sadness, Acheron what could he have been doing here?' Pondered Robin as Charon rode by, he stopped his boat infront of Robin and starred at her for a minuet,

"It gets boring diving the same river over and over again, and besides what are you doing down here?" Charon stated

"I'm here to undo the damage my blood has caused in the veins of an evil wizard." Robin felt like being cryptic and poetic today, she could have said, I'm here to stop Voldemort, but where was the fun in that.

"You meen that Voldemort fellow," Robin went wide eyed with surprise

"How did you know about that?"

"It the talk of Olympus," any feelings of satisfaction she was going to gain from stumping Charon were shattered

"How did you find out?" she asked

"I guess Zeus was watching you, and he exploded you can figure out the rest from there." Robin growled slightly unhappy, Charon twisted his smile before pushing off again, Robin watched Charon mossy down the river; Robin couldn't stop staring at him,

'So much for understanding this place,' Robin thought as she mounted Falcon, Robin flew over the lost souls, the cries of agony, and pleas for mercy shook Robin to her core, she dare not look down or she might try to save some of them and if she got to close to the waters the souls will grab onto her and pull her down trying to get out. Robin stared strait ahead the way out wasn't far away she could wait to get out, this place was much scarier with out Hades to guide her. When Robin burst threw the soft white clouds that circled the volcano's mouth she breathed a sigh of relief, the clouds seemed to move like fire over the peak, they haven't lifted sense Hades decided to christen this an entrance to the underworld, the mortals knew of the two rivers that led there but none of them knew about the volcano, but no human is really foolish enough to climb down a volcano.

As Robin few toward the Sand Temple in the south, in the back of Robin's soul she felt anxiety it started to grow and grow until Robin nearly had a panic attack,

"Falcon something is terribly wrong we have to go to back to Hogwarts, now!" Robin turned Falcon around and headed strait back to Hogwarts she pushed Falcon as fast as he could go, the danger she felt grew more intense. Robin and Falcon landed in the grounds next to Hogwarts the school was hidden in fog, a vicious thunder storm roared Robin was thankful that the clouds held out until she got back to the school, she and Falcon walked up to the school Robin had it all planed out she was going to get some rest, eat, then start back out to get the final ingredient, Robin saw the school for the first time, she gasped and tears formed in her eyes, the remains of what was once Hogwarts lay in the clearing fog, the school was destroyed nothing more then a few standing walls and rubble she was too late, Robin collapsed to her knees as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I failed, I let them die, Father was right I should have stayed on Olympus none of this would have happened if I have stayed where I was meant to be; why did I have to be so selfish, I'm sorry." Robin hung her head low as the rain became to pour, drenched her to the bone, Robin felt like the worst person in the world all this time all she thought of was herself and look at what a mess it had made.

"Why are you crying Robin," Heracles was standing behind Robin remaining completely dry and impenetrable to the rain, he wore a long black buttoned over coat

"What have I done, how could have I been so stupid as to want to live like a mortal, I am no where near mortal how could something like me live their life with out screwing it up." Robin looked up at her father tears and raindrops dripping off her chin, Heracles opened his arms and Robin ran into them looking for forgiveness and understanding,

"There, there, you can't blame yourself there was no way you could have known about the Cyclops." Robin pulled out of her brother's arms she looked at him with hurtful eyes finely understanding the truth.

"It was you." She said her voice braking, "You were the figure in my room these past months, and the one who released the Cyclops, Hates never told anyone about that; Gaea told me that whoever helped Voldemort as been with him sense the beginning. Why, why would you help him!" screamed Robin glaring hatefully at him

"Gaea is a intelligent Titan but she is far from all knowing, I have only been helping Voldemort for the past 15 years, he and I have similar goals he caused this war to because he hates Muggle's, I do it be cause I hate our father and you, I became a famous hero so Zeus would turn me into a god but it only cursed me with immortality never allowed to step-foot on Olympus, but you he brought you to Olympus and you did nothing to deserve it from the moment you were conceived Zeus has swooned over you, so when I met Voldemort I told him where your mother's friends were hiding, I knew she would sense their impending danger and run to them I also told him of the Ritual of Blood, you were suppose to die in that ritual but he is only a worthless mortal nothing more then a pathetic speck in time. Those nights when I watched you sleep I imagined what it would be like if I killed you right there, but I had to be patient killing you in your sleep was to quick to easy, you have to suffer like I have, you see on this night the 12 planets are perfectly aligned blinding the Olympians view of the earth giving me the perfect opportunity to take my revenge and Zeus blind with rage will assume that useless mortal Voldemort killed you, he already cursed him for the death of your mother I wonder what he'll do over the untimely death of your friends?" The evil in Heracles eyes was frightfully dark something that had been nursed for several years, Robin had only met Heracles a few times always on earth she never understood why he never came to Olympus,

"No, their all dead because of you, YOU KILLED THEM!" Robin screamed she tore her gaze away from her brother,

"I think dad never let you into Olympus because he knew the evil hiding in your soul, evil like yours doesn't form over 14 years it takes a lot longer to nurse that. I bet when you some kind of great hero it wasn't to protect the people it was for the attention and praise, you are the worst person I have ever met,

"Boo-woo what are you going to do about it Robin don't forget you can't change history." Heracles walked away leaving Robin in the pouring rain,

'He's right I can't go back in time and fix this, I should never have come here, they'd be alive if it weren't for me," a single tear dropped as Robin stepped back started to shimmer a blinding white light…

Young Harry sat up in bed dripping of sweat; it was just a dream he reassured himself, a very real frightening dream, school was over everyone was preparing to go home, Harry couldn't shake the frightening feeling of that dream or that it felt real. Harry had finished packing with a heavy heart he was not interested in going home with Dudley, he took one last walk to the Black Lake, and the lake looked so beautiful over the afternoon sun.

'Why do I feel like I'm missing something, all day I've been looking for someone but no one is missing?' Thought Harry, Harry turned back to the castle, and he saw someone standing next to a Pegasus horse and a Unicorn, the person was hugging the unicorn the unicorn was nipping at the person's ear affectionately, the person looked so familiar, and a pixie cut black hair with blonde tips wearing Gryffindor robes, Harry walked up behind him tapping him on the shoulder,

"Can I help you?" Harry gasped lightly it was the woman from his dream, Robin the one who fought Heracles, but this wasn't possible Heracles was a myth, Harry blinked a few times starring at the girl.

"Robin, you're not a dream you're real, but what happened with Heracles, and the castle isn't destroyed." The girl sighed

"I was wondering if anyone would remember if they saw me, he light that shimmered from my tear changed the out come from the Ritual of Blood, Voldemort never gain the power of a demigod and Heracles never destroyed the school, and the rest of the year went on a normal but a side affect of what happened erased everyone's memory of me, but memories can be funny that way although they forgot my time here it stayed in their dreams so everyone now thinks I was nothing but an amazing dream, its possible that someone might clue in that it is more then a dream but I doubt they will ever understand what really happened. Good-bye," Robin explained, she smiled at the dumbfounded Harry; she left him standing there,

"Will you come back next year?" he asked Robin looked back

"I don't know, but I'll keep in touch." Robin headed into the school she knew it could cause trouble but she didn't care right now, Hermes already picked up her things so all she had to do take Falcon to Olympus, she headed over to her uncles class room it was converted back to normal everything was like she was never here. Robin left the school but turned to have one last look,

'I'll never forget my time here,' Flacon came out of the tree line where he had been waiting, Robin mounted him and flew away, she seen the train making it way along the tracks Robin flew along side looking down,

'Maybe I will come back next year.' Robin pulled Falcon into the clouds and headed for home, in the train Professor Lupin was watching her fly away; he smiled sadly at her departure.

'You are so much like my sister young Robin, Annabel, if she never married Jared Griffin and he be murdered, you wouldn't be here odd how fate twists our lives for its pleasure, though I bet you know all about fate, daughter of Zeus, I hope you come back next year Robin, my niece.' Thought Professor Lupin, he sat back and smile that he was able to meet his niece,

'I wonder if Professor Dumbledore knew the entire time, and that's why he invited her. Dumbledore you crafty wizard, but I guess Voldemort wont be trying the Ritual of Blood anytime soon after Robin's father learned what happened, he going to be spending his time dodging lightning bolts rather then planning his next attack.' Lupin looked toward the setting sun, the sky was bathed in orange and red, with the clouds mimicking the sky with pinks and light oranges, it was by far the most beautiful sunset Lupin had ever seen.

'I guess someone is happy Robin's going home.' The train headed back to London with out disturbance, Harry couldn't stop thinking about Robin, he admired her if anyone hurt her they would have the Olympian gods to deal with, in the depths of his mind he hoped he would see or hear from her over the summer but he wasn't keeping his hopes up.

Harry sat in his room staring out his open window into the night's sky; it was a beautiful evening a full moon, bright stars and fireflies, heaven for a star gazer when suddenly a man in a short toga, and winged sandals rushed up infront of him,

"Harry Potter?" he asked

"Yes, who are you?"

"Hermes, messenger to the gods, signs here." Harry signed the clip board, before Hermes handed him his letter, the letter read.

"Dear Harry,

I told you I would keep in touch, everything in Olympus is great Falcon as fallen for the Unicorn at Hogwarts they are expecting a baby soon, I've desisted to go back to Hogwarts, I'm keeping me fingers crossed it wont be as nutty as last year but with my family that's not likely, I don't think Hades will be teaching next year though but I'll be expecting visits from my other family members sometimes its not fun to have gods for family members, Ares has offered to kill Malfoy I told him no after a lot of consideration but that doesn't stop Ares from making his life difficult, but that's what you get with over protective family members.

I'll be seeing ya,

Robin.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, Robin was one of the most interesting people he's ever met, and one thing was for sure, his life will never be normal with her around.

The End

Sorry for the long wait but I got stuck on the ending I wasn't sure how to end it, I hope you'll all forgive me. P.S I hope you like my book this is was of the most interesting books I've ever written in my option, I meen how often do you find a story with the Greek gods in Harry Potter?


End file.
